Vinyl
By Terrarian Pony Episode 4: Vinyl & Octavia's Adventure: Octavia's proposal Vinyl & Octavia's Adventure: Season 1; Ep. 5: A Second Chance Story: It has now been a year since Octavia proposed, and three months since she and Vinyl had married. It was now time for Octavia to finish the final piece of her plan. Vinyl Scratch was in the kitchen again, attempting to cook pancakes, but utterly failing. Octavia reluctantly ate the burnt pancake to make Vinyl feel better. It didn't work however, as everything she cooked turned out this way. Even had to get out the fire extinguisher at times. Vinyl stared down sadly at Octavia's cruely murdered pancake. Vinyl:" Sorry Tavi." Octavia gulped down her bite nervously. Octavia:" Oh... um... it's alright Vinyl. You'll do better next time. If it makes you feel better, you've gotten better at it since you first started trying." Of course, Vinyl knew by the look on Octavia's face, that wasn't true. Vinyl:" Maybe I should take a class... nah, to much education." Octavia:" Oh, I almost forgot. Vinyl?" Vinyl looked up at Octavia. Octavia:" I wanted to know how you felt about... adopting a foal." Vinyl's expression couldn't have seemed more frightened, as she shook her head rapidly. Vinyl:" Nononononononononono! Bad idea Tavi. I told what happened last time didn't I?" Octavia smiled softly. Octavia:" But this time, I'll be with you. And it kills me to admit it, but you've become much more mature ever since we were married. You've even been doing chores around the house, and catering to your responsibilities. I think it's time you let go of the past." Vinyl:" I don't think you understand Octavia, I can't just replace Symphony. That's not right." Octavia:" Vinyl, it's a chance to make up for what happened. There is a nearby orphanage that we can go to." Vinyl:" I don't know Tavi. As much as I want a second chance, I don't deserve..." Octavia:" Do you want it?" Vinyl:" Yes, but..." Octavia:" Do you... want it?" Vinyl sighed. It was starting become clear to her that she wasn't getting any ifs, ands, or buts. Vinyl:" Yes." Octavia:" Well then I think we should. I won't force you, but I think you should give yourself another chance. It doesn't matter if you deserve it or not. Sometimes we get what we don't deserve, and as long as you let your daughter's ghost haunt you, the more undeserved torture you get." Vinyl:" You're right Tavi. Maybe it is time. But I'll only do it on one condition. I want two foals, no less." Octavia looked concerned for a moment. Octavia:" Are you sure?" Vinyl nodded, and Tavi sighed. Octavia:" Ok, but only two." Vinyl seemed agree with these terms. Later, they showed up at the orphanage, and walked through the front door. The mare at the front desk greeted them. Her name tag said "Amy", and she was a tan unicorn mare, with a blue mane, and square glasses. Amy:" How can I help you two today." Octavia:" Hello, my name is Octavia Clef, and this is Vinyl Scratch. We're here to adopt a couple of foals." Vinyl:" It doesn't matter what they're like, we just want to... have a family together." Vinyl knew she would ruin this chance if she were to tell the mare why she really wanted foals. Amy:" I see, do you have any history with children." That made Vinyl's heart stop for a moment, and she started sweating. Octavia on the other hoof was calm, and had nothing to hide. Octavia:" I don't." Amy:" And what about you miss Scratch?" Vinyl gulped. This is not what she wanted to be doing right now. She wanted her child now. Vinyl:" Wh-why are we answering questions?" Amy looked skeptical, lowering her glasses to meet eye-to-eye with Vinyl. Amy:" It's standard procedure miss Scratch. We have to interveiw the pony who's adopting so we can make sure they are a fit candidate." Vinyl:" I *gulp* y-yes. I've had... a child before." Amy:" And is that child still with you?" Vinyl hung her head in shame. Vinyl:" Tavi, we should go." Octavia:" But..." Vinyl:" Octavia, I'll never get them anyways. I know I said I wanted foals, but I don't know if I can give myself a second chance. I don't even know if she can give me a second chance. Let's just go home." Octavia sighed. Octavia:" Wait outside Vinyl. I'll be out in a moment." Vinyl hesitated, then walked outside, head lowered. Octavia turned to the tan unicorn. Octavia:" Lsiten, Vinyl has had a bit of a... past incident. But she wants to make up for it. Is there still any chance that we could still get the foals?" Amy:" Well... that depends on what happened." Octavia told Amy the whole story, and Amy nodded along. Octavia even mentioned a few of the best moments that Vinyl had with Symphony, and how Vinyl give anything to make more moments like that. Finally, Amy smiled. Amy:" I think we can do with this. If you can get miss Scratch in here to confirm her wishes, than I can go and find two foals that would be best suited for the two of you." Octavia nodded and smiled. After convincing Vinyl to come back inside, Vinyl was happy to hear that she was allowed to adopt. Amy showed them the documents of each of the remaining orphans in the orphanage, and they picked, carefully reading the documents. One of the picked foals was a pale blue earth pony colt, with a dark blue mane, green eyes, and a cutie mark of a grey hat. He was 10 years of age, and his name was Fedora. Amy said that he liked to make hats for fun. The other one, was a yellow pegasus filly, with a blue mane, purple eyes, and no cutie mark. She was seven years of age, and her name was Oliver. Apparently, she was looking for a musical talent to earn her cutie mark in, but can't seem to find the right instrument. After deciding on their foals, Amy told them to come back in three days to pick them up. Vinyl was disappointed that she had to wait, but could understand that the foals would first have to pack up their things before leaving. When they exited the building, Vinyl gave Octavia the biggest hug, thanking her for helping her get this oppertunity. They walked home happily, and waited for the day they would get their foals. Three days later, Vinyl and Octavia walked through the front door of the orphanage, and saw Amy typing on her computer, when she noticed the couple. Vinyl had her red glasses in to hide her face, just incase she started tearing up. Amy:" Oh, you're here. I bet you're both eager to see the foals you picked out, let me just get them for you." The mare went down the hall, and soon came back with the blue earth colt, and yellow pegasus filly. Amy:" These are the ones, correct?" Octavia nodded. Vinyl stared helplessly at the two foals in front of her. A warm smile spread across her muzzle as she gazed at the two smaller ponies. She almost wanted to cry. The filly trotted up to the white unicorn, and smiled up at her. Oliver:" Are you going to be our new parents?" Vinyl bit her lip and nodded, smiling. Vinyl:" Y-yup. I'm Vinyl Scratch. And that's Octavia Clef." Octavia:" You can call me momma, and call Vinyl mommy, to make things simple." Oliver:" Ok!" Fedora:" This is so cool. We're finally getting adopted!" Oliver:" Hey! You both have music cutie marks! Maybe you can teach me how to play your instruments, so that I can get my cutie mark in music too!" Vinyl chuckled, and patted the filly on the head, making her giggle. The colt showed signs of being a polite young colt. Octavia was sure that she would get along with the colt just fine. Finally, they went home happily, with their new foals, Oliver riding on Vinyl's back, and Fedora walking next to Octavia. Vinyl was finally happy that she would get a second chance. End of Season 1! Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions